Mobile banking is prevalent with a wide variety of user devices including smartphones. An aspect of mobile banking is performing transactions between a user device and a point of sale (POS) at a merchant location. Such processing might include a smartphone interfacing with an NFC terminal at a merchant location.
While there are various known technologies related to such mobile banking, such technology is lacking. The invention addresses shortcomings of such known technology.